How To Love
by Violet Stromberg
Summary: "Maldito Malfoy que entrou na minha vida só pra fazer ela ficar de cabeça para baixo. Ele embaralhou todas as minhas peças, roubou meu coração e simplesmente foi embora. Maldito dia que eu fui me deixar levar por aquele sorriso que nunca antes havia causado qualquer efeito sobre mim. E agora eu só quero saber o por que de eu o amar tanto.
1. How To Trust

Meu nome é Rose Weasley e eu tenho um problema. Não consigo confiar nas pessoas.

Antigamente eu era mais aberta, mas depois do que aconteceu nunca mais fui a mesma. Eu acho que é normal isso acontecer, você confiar tanto em uma pessoa e uma hora ou outra ela te desaponta.

E mesmo que isso seja normal sempre dói. Você pensa em todos os momentos que teve com aquela pessoa e fica imaginando se ela sempre quis te derrubar, e talvez todos aqueles sorrisos que ela de deu, todos os abraços... Tudo era só ilusão.

Rabisquei coisas sem sentido do meu caderno, o professor estava falando sobre a viajem a turma (que minha mãe insistiu que eu fosse), nos iríamos acampar e todos pareciam bem animados, menos eu.

– Eu resolvi que seria melhor se eu escolhesse os seus lugares no ônibus. - ouvi vários muxoxos e reclamações dos meus colegas de classe. - Não adianta fazer birra, na outra viajem foi uma bagunça e para ser justo vou sortear.

Eu estava torcendo para ficar do lado do Lorcan Scamander, eu tinha uma paixonite por ele desde os oito anos quando ele me salvou de uma aranha. Ela era um monstro super gigante. Ok, na verdade era minúscula, mas eu sempre morri de medo de aranhas.

Mas se eu não ficasse com o Lorcan estava torcendo para ficar do lado de Mackenzie Longbottom, ela era quase uma amiga para mim ,nunca se importou com o fato de que eu não gostava de me abrir com as pessoas e ela adora me fazer rir.

O professor colocou a mão em um pote e tirou um papelzinho.

– Mackenzie Longbottom. - minha amiga agarrou a minha mão e fechou os olhos, olhei um pouco mais para frente e vi meu primo Albus cruzar os dedos. Ele sempre teve uma queda, ou melhor, precipício pela Mackenzie.

– E... Lysander Scamander! - eu observei Kenzie fazer uma cara de que não estava acreditando naquilo.

Eu não tinha nada contra o loira, mas ele era um pouco... Anormal.

– Rosie. - Mackenzie me olhou com cara de choro.

– Calma é só você ignorar. - falei tentando consola-la.

O professor continuou falando um monte de nomes até chegar a um que me interessava.

– Lorcan Scamander e... - Rose Weasley, Rose Weasley, Rose Weasley. - Albus Potter.

Droga! Perdi a minha chance de me aproximar dele.

– Rose Weasley e... - Agora que você aparece? - Scorpius Malfoy!

Olhei para o loiro sentado ao lado do meu primo e o mesmo sorriu para mim. Um sorriso bem lindo, mas eu apenas ignorei.

– E já vou avisando. - começou o professor. - O Sr. Potter vai sentar atrás no ônibus e o Sr. Malfoy na frente e nem tentem protestar. Eu tive que ir para o hospital na ultima fez.

Assim que o sinal bateu eu e Mackenzie fomos andando juntas para casa já que ela era minha vizinha.

– Ei! Vocês duas! - ouvimos alguém gritar e vimos a irmã mais nova de Albus (e minha prima) Lily Luna vindo na nossa direção.

– Lily você nem acredita. - começou Mackenzie quando a ruiva nos alcançou. - O professor colocou a Rose junto com Scorpius Malfoy no ônibus para o acampamento.

Minha prima pulou de felicidades e eu revirei os olhos.

– Ele é tipo super ultra mega gato. - falou ela. - A Megan disse para mim que a Lola contou para ela que a Poppy viu o Malfoy se trocando e falou que foi tipo Uau.

Minha prima falou tudo sem parar para respirar, as vezes me pergunto se ela respira.

– Eu não quero nem saber que parte dele é Uau. - falei e voltei a caminhar. As garotas rapidamente começaram a me acompanhar.

– Mas eu já vou avisando o amigo gostoso dele é meu! - falou Lily Luna.

– O seu irmão? - perguntou Mackenzie assustada.

– Não que nojo! - exclamou Lily. - Eu estava falando do Zabini.

– Pensei que gostasse do meu irmão. - falei.

– E eu pensei que o Zabini tivesse namora e que ela era sua prima Dominique. - disse Mackenzie.

– Primeiro: O Hugo nunca me nota é serio! Eu já tentei de tudo, tudo mesmo. - ela nos olhou com aquele olhar "vocês sabem do que eu estou falando". - E segundo: A Domi nunca fica em um relacionamento por muito tempo.

– Eles namoram a um ano. - disse com uma voz de tédio.

– E meio. - completou Mackenzie.

– E eles passaram as féria juntos.

– Em Paris.

– Tudo bem! - falou minha prima levantando os braços em forma de rendição. - Já entendi, eu acho que vou ter que encontrar outro alvo.

– Que tal Marcus Wood? - sugeriu Kenzie.

– Namora a nossa prima Molly. - disse.

– Ok e Alex Lewis?

– É uma garota. - disse revirando os olhos.

– Sério? - perguntou Kenzie parecendo surpresa e vi que Lily teve a mesma reação.

– 100% sério. - afirmei.

Mackenzie pareceu pensar por um tempo.

– E o Drew Lee?

– Gay. - disse entediada.

– Sério? - perguntou Kenzie.

– Essa até eu sei. - falou Lily. - Outro dia o ouvi dizer que adoraria morder a bunda do Al.

Ok, eu quase vômitei depois dessa.

– Aquela bunda tem dona! - protestou Mackenzie. - Ele só não sabe disso.

Sim, minha amiga gostava do meu primo e ele dela ainda não sei por que eles estão solteiros.

– Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso! - disse Lil's.

– Hmmm... Que tal o James Po... Ops ele é seu irmão. - falou Mackenzie suspirando.

– E tem namorada. - completei.

– Não tem não. - disse Lily.

– Tem sim. - afirmou Mackenzie.

– Quem? - perguntou a ruiva.

– Se ele não te contou, não vai ser eu quem vai contar. - disse.

– Muito menos eu. - Mackenzie disse.

– Mas ele é meu irmão e... - a Potter começou, mas eu a interrompi.

– Lily olha o lugar que você mora ali! - apontei para o condomínio luxuoso na nossa frente.

– Ok, eu vou embora agora, mas vocês duas vão se ver comigo depois. - disse a ruiva nos lançando um olhar ameaçador e sumindo de vista.

– Imagina se ela descobre que o Jay tá namorando a irmã do Malfoy? - Mackenzie disse assim que Lily sumiu.

– Ia ser quase a terceira guerra mundial. - falei.

Lily Luna não gostava nem um pouco de Catherine Malfoy. Ela sempre dizia que a loira era perfeita demais, o que não era mentira. Catherine era bonita, divertida e todos gostavam dela. Até o meu pai que é anti-Malfoys fala que ela provavelmente nasceu na família errada. Eu já havia conversado com ela uma vez quando o professor de matemática nos colocou juntas para resolver uma folha de problemas e ela me disse que o meu cabelo era incrível e que eu era muito inteligente e legal e também disse que o irmão dela podia namorar uma garota como eu e não aquelas vadias sem conteúdo. Palavras da Catherine.

* * *

– Mãe cheguei! - gritei quando entrei em casa.

– Cadê o Huginho?! - perguntou ela de algum comodo da casa que provavelmente era a cozinha.

– No treino! - meu irmão era do time de futebol da escola.

– Vai arrumar sua mala para o acampamento! - ordenou ela.

Assim que subi comecei a arrumar a minha mala enquanto ouvia C'mon C'mon do One Direction e dençava loucamente pelo quarto. No final coloquei dois livros na minha mala: As Vantagens de Ser Invisível e Firelight - O Inimigo Está Próximo.

Foi tomar banho e quando terminei ouvi minha mãe me chamando para jantar.

Quando cheguei à cozinha pude ver que Hugo e meu pai já estavam em casa. Eu me servi e me sentei na mesa de frente para o meu pai que estava do lado da minha mãe, Hugo estava do meu lado comendo como se não houvesse amanhã.

– Então minha princesinha, como foi o dia? - perguntou meu pai. Ele adora pensar que eu ainda tinha seis anos.

– Normal, o professor sorteou os com quem vamos sentar amanhã no ônibus. - falei e depois coloquei um pedaço de carne na boca.

– E com quem você vai se sentar?

– Scorpius Malfoy. - falei indiferente.

– O QUE?! - meu pai bateu na mesa e faz Hugo engasgar com a comida.

– Não vejo problema nenhum, ele é amigo do seu afilhado. - falou minha mãe.

– Ele só anda com o nosso Al para tentar limpar o nome da família. - falou meu pai emburrado. A família Malfoy era muito respeitada até que a avô do Scorpius foi preso.

– Pai não começa com essa história. - falei revirando os olhos.

– Nossa filha está certa queria e além do mais Draco se tornou um médico muito famoso e eu trabalho com a mulher dele e ela é muito gentil.

– É só fachada, querida. - disse meu pai, ele sempre dizia aquilo.

– Aff pai, não é como se a Rose tivesse namorando ele ou coisa do tipo. - falou Hugo e boca cheia, nem parecia que tinha engasgado a alguns minutos atrás.

– Nem venha com essas ideias Hugo Weasley! - falou meu pai irritado. - Nunca que minha Rosinha vai sair com aquela fuinha pervertida.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos e voltei comer ignorando todos. Eu amava o Lorcan e nunca ia me apaixonar pelo Malfoy.

* * *

Acordei com o meu despertador. Eram quatro horas da manhã, tive que acordar cedo porque o ônibus sai às cinco e meia. Me arrumei e peguei minha mala depois fiz um sanduiche e tomei leite depois esperei Mackenzie do lado de fora. O pai dela era professor lá na escola e ele disse que ia nos levar.

Depois de um tempo eles apareceram e assim que chegamos à escola podia ver um monte de alunos se tentando entrar nos ônibus.

O nosso ônibus era o numero dois e antes de entrar Mackenzie pediu para eu a desejar boa sorte com o Lysander. Vi que o Malfoy não tinha chegado então me sentei em um lugar na frente como o professor havia pedido. Peguei meu IPod e coloquei uma música aleatória para tocar.

– Bom dia Rose! - falou o Malfoy aparecendo e se sentando do meu lado, apenas ignorei depois de um tempo o ônibus começou a andar.

– Então o que está ouvindo? - perguntou o loiro e mais uma vez eu o ignorei. Ele pegou um dos meus fones e colocou no ouvido. Como ele ousa?!

– How To Love. - ele disse o nome da música e eu o encarei e o mesmo sorriu. - Deixa eu ver o que tem ai.

Scorpius Malfoy pegou o meu IPod da minha mão e por algum estranho motivo eu não protestei, apenas fiquei calada observando.

– Interessante. - disse ele. - Emblem3, One Direction, Ed Sheeran, Paramore, Foo Fighters, Hot Chelle Rea, Coldplay e mais One Direction. - ele sorriu como se estivesse achando divertido. - E quase igual ao da minha irmã. Acho que tem quase todas as músicas do One Direction aqui.

– Tem todas e alguns covers. - falei e o sorriso dele aumentou.

– Sabia que ia falar alguma coisa. - o Malfoy disse feliz. - Isso sempre funciona com a minha irmã.

– Bobo. - falei tentando esconder um sorriso e me virando para encarar a janela. Ouvi uma risada do Malfoy.

Eu comecei a ficar com sono enquanto ouvia Asleep, eu amava essa música, mas ela sempre me fazia ficar com sono.

* * *

Acordei e vi que estava com a cabeça no ombro de alguém, e um braço me envolvia, olhei para cima e vi o Malfoy me observando.

– Vejo que acordou bela adormecida, nós já chegamos. - falou o loiro, ele estava muito próximo e assim que percebi a proximidade corei e me distanciei o mais rápido possível.

– ALUNOS! - o nosso professor chamou nossa atenção, já que a maioria estava se levantando e pegando e conversando. - Quero que lembrem que bebidas alcoólicas e drogas são proibidas e que haverá toque de recolher, o dormitório masculino é do lado direito e o feminino do lado esquerdo e sem visitas noturnas. É proibido o uso de celulares ou computadores se quiseram falar com os pais primeiro falem comigo e todos terão que participar das atividades do acampamento queiram ou não. E por ultimo se divirtam.

Quando o professor terminou de falar as portas se abriram e todos sairam correndo do ônibus, Mackenzie passou por mim e falou que pegaria as melhores camas para a gente e eu sabia que ela não mentia. Minha amiga pode ser bem malvada quando quer alguma coisa.

Assim que tudo se acalmou eu e o Malfoy saímos dos nossos lugares e descemos do ônibus.

– Até mais Rosie! - ele disse se distanciando. Scorpius Malfoy está se achando quem para me chamar de Rosie?

No dormitório feminino vi que Mackenzie havia mesmo pegado as melhores camas, eu fiquei entre ela e Catherine Malfoy que estava em cima da cama tentando pegar sinal para o celular, ela disse que tinha que falar com o seu amoreco se não ele iria ficar tristinho e preocupatinho com ela. Palavras da Catherine.

Do outro lado de Mackenzie estava Dominique que se sentou no canto da minha cama toda animada. O que era estranho já que a gente mal conversava.

– Então priminha como foi a viagem com Scorpius Gostosão Malfoy? - perguntou Dominique com um sorriso malicioso.

– Eu to aqui! - falou Catherine chamando a nossa atenção. - Mas eu sei que ele é gostoso é tipo a minha versão masculina e malhada. Mas ele não tentou tocar nos seus seios né?

As três estavam me encarando com sorrisos maliciosos.

– NÃO! - exclamei.

– Nem em outra parte do seu corpo? - perguntou a loira e eu neguei com a cabeça. - Isso é estranho já que você é gostosa e todo mais.

– Catherine! - exclamou Dominique.

– Que foi? É verdade. - ela disse dando os ombros. - E uma vez na aula de educação física o amiguinho do meu irmão ficou bem animado vendo você jogar vôlei... Ops! Isso era segredo.

Eu corei fortemente depois disso e todas as garotas riram.

– E um conselho de amiga. - disse a Malfoy chamando minha atenção. - Se o meu irmão te chamar para algum lugar a noite NUNCA aceite. Mas eu não me importaria se você começasse a namorar ele. Já disse que ele saí com muitas vadias sem conteúdo?

As meninas riram e Catherine continuou tentando pegar sinal no celular.

– Senhoritas! - ouvimos a voz da nossa professora de Geografia na porta, Catherine rapidamente guardou o celular no bolso do short. - O almoço está servido. - disse a nossa professora e antes de sair seus olhos se voltaram para Catherine. - Srta. Malfoy! Posso saber o que está fazendo em cima dessa cama?

– Nada demais professora. Apenas vendo se ela está confortável se segura para que eu tenha uma boa noite. - disse a Malfoy sorrindo.

– E está confortável o bastante? - perguntou a professora cruzando os braços.

– Sim senhora! Essa cama recebe o selo de qualidade e conforto de Catherine Narcisa Malfoy. - a loira piscou e pulou na cama se sentando na mesma e todas as garotas do dormitório começaram a rir e a professora saiu bufando irritada.

Logo em seguida fomos almoçar e Catherine nos contou algumas histórias engraçadas do irmão dela.

Depois do almoço os professores falaram que hoje nós poderíamos descansar que as atividades só começariam amanhã.

Como tínhamos o dia livre eu fiquei lendo As Vantagens de Ser Invisível enquanto Mackenzie comia mel e desenhava no seu caderno, Dominique disse que ia ver os meninos nadando no lago e Catherine foi com ela para ver se conseguia sinal para falar com o seu "príncipe encantado".

Quando a noite chegou todos estavam dormindo e eu não conseguia dormir, pois queria muito terminar o livro, mas estava muito escuro para ler. Fechei os olhos tentando dormir e senti uma mão tocando no meu ombro e vi Scorpius Malfoy sendo iluminado por uma lanterna, olhando para mim.

– O que está fazendo aqui? - falei em um sussurro.

– Eu quero te levar a um lugar. - na mesma hora lembrei do que Catherine havia me dito mais cedo.

– Não posso, está tarde. - falei.

– Por favor, eu quero muito te mostrar uma coisa. - Olhei para ele, não parecia que ele estava indo fazer coisas pervertidas comigo, mas do mesmo jeito eu não iria confiar nele.

– Por que eu confiaria em você? - perguntei em voz baixa.

– Porque se não confiar em mim nunca vai saber se pode confiar em mim. - falou o loiro com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– Essa não é uma resposta muito boa. - falei sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

– Viu? Eu fiz você sorrir, isso é um bom motivo para confiar em mim.

– Muitas pessoas já me fizeram sorrir e depois me decepcionaram. - falei.

– Mas eu sou diferente e eu não vou te decepcionar, eu juro. - disse Scorpius parecendo sincero. - Você pode confiar em mim só essa noite?

Ele estendeu a mão e eu a aceitei sem ao menos hesitar.

"Você teve um monte de momentos que não duraram para sempre"

**How To Love - Lil' Wayne**


	2. How To Feel

Scorpius Malfoy me arrastou para fora da área do acampamento e eu comecei a ficar com medo. Será que a Catherine estava certa? Afinal ela conhece o irmão gêmeo dela muito melhor que eu. Não faço ideia do que aconteceu comigo, eu simplesmente segurei a mão do Malfoy, um garoto que eu nem conversava direito. Por que eu não consigo confiar na Mackenzie ou na Lily, mas consigo confiar no Malfoy?

O que está acontecendo comigo?

O loiro ainda me segurava pela mão me arrastando para fora da trilha. A gente estava no meio da mata e estava escuro. Eu aposto que o Malfoy não tinha me levado aqui para brincar de pique esconde.

Depois de uns minutos o garoto parou e soltou a minha mão e foi chegando cada vez mais perto de mim.

- O-o que vo-você está fazendo? - perguntei com um pouco de medo.

- Calma Rosie, eu só vou tampar os seus olhos. - falou Scorpius sorrindo de lado. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os meus olhos. - Agora é só andar mais um pouco para frente.

Sem saber o que fazer eu resolvi obedecer.

Scorpius tirou as suas mãos dos meus olhos.

- Surpresa! - olhei em volta e vi um lago que era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, o lugar era lindo e eu nem sabia o que dizer. - Eu queria poder te trazer de dia, mas os professores pareceram muito interessados em vigiar cada passo que eu dava.

- Eles têm motivos para isso. - falei me sentando no chão junto com o Malfoy. - Na nossa ultima viajem você e o Al beijaram uma estatua muito valiosa e tiraram fotos.

- Bons tempos. - disse o Malfoy rindo. - Mas quando minha mãe descobriu me botou de castigo por um mês. Sabia que ela não me deixou comer torta de limão?

- Nossa! Isso deve ter sido horrível! - falei fingindo estar espantada.

- Você nem imagina. - Scorpius não percebeu que eu estava fingindo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas olhando a paisagem até que eu finalmente resolvi quebrar aquele silêncio.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Não sei muito bem, só achei que você iria gostar. Eu vinha aqui com meus pais e minha irmã quando era mais novo. - falou ele. - Então o que achou?

- É lindo. - falei com sinceridade. - Mas ainda acho estranho você ter me trazido aqui, afinal a gente nem se conhece direito.

- Mas eu quero te conhecer Rose Weasley. - Scorpius Malfoy disse se virando para me olhar nos olhos.

- Por quê? O que tem de tão interessante em mim?

- Você é incrível Rosie e eu quero me tornar alguém importante para você. - ele parecia estar sendo sincero e me fez ficar da mesma cor dos meus cabelos e logo depois o loiro parecia ter notado o que ele havia dito, porque o mesmo também corou mais do que eu.

- Eu não sou muito boa em confiar nas pessoas.

- Mas eu vou fazer com que você confie em mim. Você vai confiar tanto em mim que vai me ligar no meio da noite se tiver um pesadelo e eu vou ser a primeira pessoa que você vai pedir ajuda sempre que precisar, e você também vai ter certeza que eu sempre irei estar do seu lado, mesmo que a gente brigue eu nunca vou te abandonar. - disse o garoto sorridente e se levantando e depois estendeu a mão para que eu me levantasse. - É melhor nós voltarmos, já está ficando tarde.

Eu não sabia o que dizer para o Malfoy então apenas o acompanhei em silêncio até dormitório feminino.

- Boa noite Rosie. - Scorpius se aproximou e beijou a minha testa e por algum estranho motivo eu gostei.

Quando entrei no dormitório vi que todas as garotas pareciam estar dormindo, fui até a minha cama bem divagar e sem fazer barulho. Não queria que ninguém acordasse e começasse a me fazer perguntas.

Por sorte consegui dormir assim que me deitei

* * *

Odeio as atividades do acampamento. Eu tive que acordar às 6 da manhã para ir fazer uma caminhada com a turma. Diferente da minha caminhada noturna com o Scorpius dessa vez eu tive que ficar na trilha.

Nós voltamos uma hora da tarde super cansados e todos correram para o refeitório morrendo de fome.

Sentei-me ao com Catherine, Mackenzie e Dominique como no outro dia, mas dessa vez Scorpius, Albus e Matt apareceram e se sentaram com a gente. Preciso dizer o quando foi estranho ver o Matt e a Domi dando comida um na boca do outro? Eles pareciam não notar que nós estávamos ali.

- Oi gente, posso me sentar com vocês? - olhei para o meu lado e vi Lorcan Scamander segurando sua bandeja.

- Cla-claro! - Droga! Eu não acredito que gaguejei, eu devia estar mais vermelha que um tomate.

Lorcan se sentou do meu lado e sorriu. O sorriso dele era tão lindo, para falar a verdade tudo nele era lindo.

A gente ficou se encarando por um tempo e trocando sorrisos, até o Scorpius resolver interromper.

- Rose! - o loiro me chamou estragando o clima entre eu e o Lorcan.

- O que foi? - perguntei de forma rude.

- A sua comida vai esfriar. - disse o Malfoy e depois voltou a comer como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Parecia até que ele estava tentando tirar minha atenção do Lorcan.

- Vocês dois estão parecendo muito próximos. - começou meu primo, Albus, olhando para mim e para Scorpius com um sorriso estranho. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu e a Rosie somos amigos agora. - falou Scorpius indiferente e do nada todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram para mim.

- Nós não somos amigos! - disse e o Malfoy sorriu.

- Me desculpem, o termo certo é BFFs.

- O-o que? - a gente mal se conhecia, quem ele acha que é?

- Rosie não tenha vergonha de admitir para o mundo que somos amigos. - disse o loiro piscando e voltando a comer calmamente.

Eu não falei mais nada depois daquilo e mais tarde eu e o Scorpius realmente viramos amigos.

"A vida era apenas uma roda-gigante. Até que você me disse como se sente"

**All Because Of You - Françoise Hardy**


End file.
